


Spring Cometh All in White

by Commandership



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Religious Discussion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commandership/pseuds/Commandership
Summary: Persephone has landed herself a new scholarship and needs Hades' help for a school project.Ah to be awkward and in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This portrays a more Celtic style of religious ceremony that either Roman or Greek, but who needs accuracy when boning.

“My Lord, there’s a young woman out here saying you’ll see her without an appointment.”

Hades rubbed his sore eyes and gratefully looked away from his computer screen.

“Who is she?” He asked to the room at large, confident that his new PA would hear. A few moments of silence followed.

“She won’t tell me, but she says she has baklava.” The PA sounded vaguely disapproving, but Hades wasn’t listening anymore. Surely she couldn’t be back.

The last time he’d seen her had been at her ‘trial’ organised by the Godesses of Eternal Maidenhood, and he had to stop there otherwise he was going to have to go up to Olympus and put Hestia’s hearth out. Permanently.

Following the appearance of a tabloid photograph of Persephone and Eros hugging during a shopping trip, a sheaf of photographs had appeared on Hestia’s desk. It had been overwhelmingly clear to Hades what was going on, and he itched to find the lowlife who’d taken them and dispense some justice. The same justice he’d dispensed to the titans. But apparently a frightened, crying, naked woman implied something completely different to Hestia and she’d organised… a farce, that’s what she’d organised. Persephone had not even been allowed to speak in her own defence, just forced to listen to her character being shredded and every action, good or bad, dragged into public view. Hades had not been asked to act as judge, which he could have called blasphemy and used to make Hestia’s life very difficult if Persephone hadn’t asked him not to, but had showed up anyway to provide any support Persephone might need. So he had been there when she stood, aconite and gladiolus blooming in her consistently chin length hair, and delivered her withering speech to the board of judges. His heart had swelled with pride as she spoke evenly, denying them the right to judge her and expressing her disgust with the entire process before sweeping out of the court room. 

He’d tried to follow her, along with the whole of Olympus, but by the time he’d wrenched himself away from the crowd she had gone. Her request for compassionate leave had appeared on his desk a week later and although he had considered denying it just so he could see her and make sure that she was OK, he had granted it. For six weeks the tiny pink beacon of light had been missing from his life.

“Sir?” Came the PA’s voice.

“Send her up.” He said quietly to the still air in his office.

***

It took a few moments, but the door to Hades’ office opened and the scent of flowers wafted enticingly in.  
He turned from nervously rearranging his bookshelf, smiling as he caught sight of her own big grin and wide, smiling eyes.

“Good morning.” She trilled, sweeping over for a hug to his surprise. “I brought baklava for you!”  
He stood, shocked, with his arms hanging loosely by his sides as she hugged him. She turned her face up to him and grinned brightly.

“It’s so good to see you!”

Finally, his mouth seemed to come unglued and he replied “It’s wonderful to see you too Kore. Thank you for coming to visit me.”

Fates knew why he was being so formal.

Persephone picked up the box and shook it gently. “I came to celebrate with my best friend!”

Despite himself, Hades checked over her shoulder for Artemis.

“I’m always happy to celebrate with you.”

She somehow smiled even wider and opened the box, offering it to him. “I know you are, but today I have good news. I got a new scholarship!”

“Kore, that’s amazing! I’m so happy for you!”

Daintily, she took a bite of her baklava and motioned for him to do the same. “It’s from the Federation of International Pantheon, there’s a little group of people somewhere called Rome. They’re taking an interest in me and my work which qualifies me as an Emerging International Goddess, the federation are paying for me to finish school!”

“That’s amazing.” He smiled benevolently. “Of course, The Underworld will be happy to support you in any way that we can. The internship is still open, and we can negotiate a pay increase for the employment of an international goddess –“

Hades suddenly became aware of a change in Persephone. She had looked down suddenly and was picking her napkin to pieces, her normally rosy complexion had become suffused with a deep purple across her nose and cheeks.

“Persephone?”

She looked up quickly and gave a sheepish grin. “That’s actually why I came to see you. Because my cult is considered an emerging cult the federation have asked that I do some research into the practices of the people who are worshipping… well, me.”

Hades blinked, confused. “Do you want to talk to a shade or something? Has one of your priests passed away recently?”

Persephone sat, head bent and deep red roses blossoming in her quickly growing hair. Hades frowned and grabbed one of her hands, attempting to be soothing.

“Persephone, you know I’ll help you if I can. No need to be embarrassed.”

She looked up and smiled again. It was a fragile, nervous thing but it was at least there.  
“I know, I just… even a fertility goddess can find certain things embarrassing.” She took a deep breath. “Ok, so it’s nearly spring in the mortal world and the people want to make sure it’s a good one. That the ground will be fertile and their crops will grow and they’ll have plenty to eat for the rest of the year. You know.”

Hades didn’t. As far as he was aware vegetables appeared, already cooked, on his plate and all he had to do to keep this happy state of affairs was pay his kitchen staff regularly, but he nodded encouragingly.  
Kore was blushing an even more furious shade of red, but her hair seemed to have stopped growing around her shoulder blades and the roses were withering away, replaced by amaryllis and peony. 

“But it’s not only the crops, it’s to pray for… well, successful sex throughout the year.”

Hades blinked but didn’t say anything. Persephone plunged on.

“They have this belief that the high priestess must have sex with a man chosen by the gods on the first day of planting for their crops. If the sex is successful and the… seed is spilt on the fields, it’s supposed to make me happy so I’ll bless them with a good harvest.”

“And does it?” Asked Hades, absently. His mind was stubbornly refusing to leave thoughts of being overcome with passion on a beautiful hillside and all the delightful consequences that might have. Especially if he was in the company of Kore. She shattered his fantasy a moment later.

“I’d think it will this year. I’ve been serving as high priestess on behalf of the federation.” Persephone replied, folding her hands calmly in her lap.

Hades felt his heart give a hiccup. “You’re serving as your own high priestess?”

“Apparently it’s very common in emerging cults, and the federation helped me at the start but now there’s this festival and they want me to organise and monitor it on my own.” She smiled. “I like it actually, I work in the temple and the gardens, look after the sacred fires and things. It’s really peaceful, and I get loads of schoolwork done.”

Despite himself, Hades gave a fond smile. “But you still haven’t told me how I can help.”

Persephone looked away, out of the window at the view of the underworld. “I’ve been talking to a therapist, after everything that happened you know, and I think that I’ll be ready when the time comes. I enjoy sex and I want to take control of my ability to have it, so I have a plan for the ceremony. Basically, I’ll plant a guy I trust in the crowd and use a bit of trickery to make the gods ‘choose’ him, then we can either have sex or if I… can’t manage it then we can make it look real and the ceremony can be successful.” She looked back at Hades, determination in her eyes. “Nobody is going to stop me living my life exactly as I want to live it, but if I’m struggling then I need someone there who knows me and will help me. That’s where you come in. Aidoneous, you’re one of my best friends, and I would like you to complete the ceremony with me.”

They sat in silence for a few moments, Persephone gazing at him with an air of confidence but trembling head to foot. Eventually he sighed.

“Kore, I’m so honoured that you trust me enough to ask me that. I just… I couldn’t…” Hades stuttered on the sentence.

“Are you trying to tell me that you’d feel uncomfortable with sleeping with me during a religious ceremony when you have feelings for me as a person?” Kore wore a sweet smile, not a trace of shyness present.

Hades blinked again. “How did you –“

“Hera and I had a talk. She told me. And I… I thought it might be good for the both of us. Sex and relationships… we’ve both had them used as a weapon against us, but I trust you and I… would like to explore those things with someone who understands how that feels. But it’s not just that, everybody says it’s better with someone you care about.” Hades opened his mouth. “I know, I know that anything is going to be better than what Apollo did to me but that’s just it – I want to feel that I’m not just a… thing to be used and manipulated. And I know that you’d never treat me like that.”

Hades felt tears rising at the back of his throat. “I could never… you’re too strong, too amazing. Kore… if you feel safe with me and it will help you in any way… I’ll do my best.”

Persephone gave him an angelic smile as he felt the tears begin to slip down his face. She took his hands and held one to her cheek. “I’m so happy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular demand!  
I apologise if this isn't what you're expecting or you find it boring. Most of this chapter is based on my role as a sexual health nurse in the UK (a job which is about 1/3 actual nursing and 2/3 counselling).  
In order to mitigate the long descriptions of therapy, there is a sexy bit

Following the revelations shared in Hades’ office on that (wonderful) day, Hades and Persephone had agreed not to move forward in their relationship for a while. She had been right, relationships were contentious territory for both of them and neither of them wanted what was between them to be poisoned by awful experiences, so when Persephone suggested that they visit a therapist together Hades accepted gratefully.

There they currently sat, in a small but light office decorated with colourful thank you cards. When they first arrived, Persephone had been extremely surprised to meet Epione, a goddess of uncertain age, small and comfortably plump. Her skin was a calming shade of pale green, contrasting nicely with her soft copper hair and dark freckles. She smiled constantly, spoke softly and Persephone immediately felt comfortable in her presence.

Epione had indicated for them to sit on a comfy looking sofa, which they had done nervously and almost unconsciously they had reached for one another’s hands. They sat, fingers loosely linked and Hades looked slightly challenging at her, but Epione had only smiled and offered them each a cup of tea.

“My given name is Epione, but I would be grateful if you would call me Pia. As you may know, I’m the goddess of relief from pain and I’m here for whatever purpose you need me for.”

Persephone coughed politely. “It doesn’t seem like your area, you know, to be working as a therapist.”

Epione nodded. “Traditionally, that’s true but as I’m sure you know there is more than one type of pain and hundreds of thousands of ways for pain to be relieved. Some types of pain may need medicine or physical treatment, talking through the pain can help as well, and some types of pain need both to be relieved or something I’ve never even heard of before. What I want for all of us is to relieve the pain that you two are experiencing in the manner that best suits you.”

Persephone glanced at Hades, who was fiddling awkwardly with the crease of his suit trousers.

“To start with, I would like you guys to explain to me why you’ve come to see me today.”

They exchanged slightly frightened glances. Hades lost.

“We… It has recently come to our individual attentions –“ Fates, why use one word when he could use a thousand. He took a deep breath. “I have had feelings for Persephone for some time, and I would love to enter into a relationship with her, both romantically and sexually. Unfortunately… My last relationship was… extremely unhealthy, my previous partner did… abuse me quite severely.” As he blinked his suddenly stinging eyes he felt the small, warm hand in his own give a firm squeeze. “In the long term, I would like for us to be able to have a loving relationship. In the short term…” Hades fumbled for the phrase.

“In the short term, we need to be able to have sex. Preferably without trauma resurfacing.” Persephone broke in. Hades flushed almost navy, but Epione nodded and motioned for her to continue.

“I… The only time I’ve had sex is when a previous partner assaulted me and it was extremely traumatic for me. I’m sure you will have read about the case and my… my trial.” Here her face screwed up and Hades squeezed her hand, rubbing his thumb comfortingly along her wrist.

“Persephone, you don’t have to give me any more details than you want to. This time isn’t about dwelling on what happened in the past, it’s about getting the best outcomes for the pair of you and moving forward.” Epione’s voice was soft and Persephone gave her a watery smile.

“Thank you Pia, I think it might… I don’t really want to relive it again.”

“Persephone, Hades. I can’t begin to imagine what you’ve both been through, but what I can see is that you’re both open to therapy. For a lot of people, becoming ready for therapy is the first and hardest step and it shows that, although it may feel like those experiences and those people have a hold on your life, that hold is slipping away. You’re both taking control over your own decisions back.” She offered Persephone a tissue and gave her a reassuring smile.

“Firstly, I would like to let you both know that I genuinely see no shortage of love between you and that’s amazing for your therapeutic process. I know that you’ve both been feeling very alone recently and having someone to share your experiences with can be very therapeutic but it can also encourage co-dependence in a relationship which is not healthy. Good relationships are a mutually beneficial arrangement between two individuals, so I would like see you together sometimes and separately others. It’s essential that you go into this for yourselves, your own mental health needs to be your motivation.”

Persephone and Hades looked at each other, then down at their joined hands. Finally Hades spoke.

“I think we can manage that.”  
***

For a month after their initial session, Hades and Persephone saw Pia separately. It was nothing like Persephone had ever imagined, her old therapist had set rules for all their sessions but Pia had allowed the agenda to be set by her. Once they’d spent their whole hour talking about shoes, another time Pia had shown Persephone photographs of her husband and children, a few times they’d talked about Persephone’s gardens and what was in season. It felt nice, like talking to her mother, but she could talk to Pia about things that she could never ever mention to her mother. In her most recent session about eight weeks after her first visit, Pia had asked her about what would make the idea of sex more comfortable for her.

Persephone put her teacup down on the table, feeling vaguely queasy and begonias beginning to bloom at her temples. “I don’t know, I… I think I’ve been becoming more comfortable with the idea of going all the way with Hades. I know he cares about me, and I know that he’s going to be checking in with me to see if I’m ok while we have sex – that makes me feel better.”

Pia raised her eyebrow quizzically, a mischievous glint in her eye.

Persephone blushed daintily. “We’ve been… experimenting. You know… touching and kissing and he… he asks me if he can kiss me and what I… want him to do.”  
“And that makes you feel more comfortable?” 

She smiled, her eyes going hazy with memory. “Yeah, he makes me feel so safe.”  
***  
It had started innocently enough. Persephone had sort of insinuated herself into Hades’ life, and this had evolved into her turning up after her classes on Friday with a weekend bag and a stack of old comedies. They would usually order pizza and get into Hades’ bed about 6pm on Friday and leave it about 9pm on Sunday, apart from the odd trip to the door to meet the takeout demon. 

Initially, this time had been spent talking and catching up with sleep but eventually Persephone had sweetly asked for a kiss.

“Are you sure?” Hades had asked, anxiously.

She had scowled, flipping her hair out of her eyes and pushing herself up on an elbow. “Of course I’m sure! You wouldn’t ask if I was sure I wanted pizza, would you? Why’s this any different?”

“You know why.” He replied, fiddling with the edge of a sheet. Persephone affectionately stroked his bare shoulder until he looked at her eyes again.

“I feel ready. Please can we try?” She had been slightly surprised at the gentle, sweet kiss that was pressed to the corner of her mouth and even more surprised by the ardent one to her mouth that had her gasping for breath.

They’d never looked back. Persephone particularly considered any moment that they weren’t physically touching a moment wasted.

They’d found themselves moving almost naturally into the least traumatic position, with Persephone in his lap as he leaned against the headboard Hades wasn’t plagued by phantom hands around his throat, tight enough to make his throat raspy and painful the next day and Persephone didn’t have to remember a too heavy body pinning her to the bed, robbing her of her ability to get away.

For the first time, Hades had found himself kissing his way down her neck and when he’d sucked gently at a point just below her jaw she gasped and arched into his chest.

“Sweetness.” He rasped embarrassingly. “Is this alright?”

“Oh, oh yes please.” She gasped.

He smiled nervously and kissed at her neck again. “Yeah? Would you like me to touch you anywhere else?”

It took Persephone a few moments to reply, when he glanced at her face she appeared to be thinking.

“I don’t think I want to take my top off.” She told him eventually. “But… I’ve never been touched… down there. He never –“

Hades pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “Sweetheart, would you like me to use my fingers?”

A deep magenta blush spread across her cheeks and nose but she gave him a sheepish grin and nodded. He kissed her again and moved a hand to toy with the band of her shorts.  
“If you don’t like it or you’re not sure, just tell me or grab my arm or –“

Persephone made an impatient noise and wrapped her legs around his waist. “Get on with it.”

Hades gave a breathy laugh and slipped his hand into her shorts, feeling her shudder slightly as he made contact with hot, wet flesh.

“Happy now?” He whispered in her ear, stroking along her slit. She made a small gurgling noise when he put gentle pressure on her clit.

“Feels… Feels good.” She growled, experimentally rocking into his fingers and he felt himself twitch in sympathy. He kissed just under her ear.

“Is it alright if I put a finger inside you sweetheart?”

“Yeah, yeah I want to try.”

It took a couple of moments to find a comfortable position and eventually they ended up with Persephone sat with her back to Hades’ chest, where she could grind onto his erection as he thumbed her clit with two fingers thrusting inside her.

“Are you enjoying this Princess?” He asked, swirling his thumb experimentally.

Persephone grunted and ground her hips down onto his lap, causing him to momentarily forget both what he was doing and how to breathe in. She reached over and grabbed his other hand, bringing it to her lips and placing a surprisingly gentle kiss to his knuckles.

“I think I’m going to –“ She garbled, Hades grinned wickedly and pressed the pad of his thumb hard against her clit, moving his fingers faster inside her. Suddenly, she let out a little squeal and slammed her legs shut, spasming slightly in his lap. Consequently, his own orgasm took him almost by surprise, the feel of her hot pussy rubbing over him through two pairs of shorts apparently sending him over the edge and causing him to come into his boxers and all over his own thigh.

Persephone turned on his lap, a rosy glow on her face and gave a wide grin as he collapsed back against the headboard.

“What are you giggling at?” He gasped once he regained higher brain function.

Looking slightly dazed herself but still giggling softly she looked up at him “I just didn’t expect you to look so confused.” She remarked dryly. And squealed again as he launched forward and began tickling her.  
***

They had showered, changed sheets and pyjamas and snuggled back under the covers again. The moment he was comfortable next to her Persephone had grabbed one of Hades’ hands and was playing with his fingers.

“Was that ok for you?” He asked, gently.

“Yeah.” She said, definitely. “Was it good for you?”

He chuckled at the phrasing but replied “Yes, it was.”

They lay in silence for a few moments.

“Will it feel like that during the ceremony?” She asked into the quiet room. “Or will it hurt?”

Hades frowned, pushing thoughts of what she’d endured away. “It should never hurt Sweetness. If it does, we’re doing it wrong and you must tell me, OK?”

Persephone looked as though she didn’t quite believe him but nodded.

“Kore, I would never hurt you knowingly. I need you to be able to trust that we can tell each other if we’re uncomfortable.”

She nodded. “I will, I promise.”

“Do you trust me darling?”

She was nodding before he’d even finished the question. “I trust you.” They smiled at one another and she pressed another kiss to his hand. “I’m so happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begonia - Panic and Anxiety


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the embarrassment that the last chapter caused some of you. 
> 
> Persephone is canonically black, having been nicked from Middle Eastern religions, so I've portrayed her as such. It seemed pretty plausible that the appearance of a goddess would be based on the appearance of the first high priestess. Hades' appearance is based on a 2nd century grave painting from Sicily.
> 
> I headcanon that all the deities hang out and go on holidays and school trips to each other's sacred sites.

“The temple is just up here.” Persephone said, pushing aside the branches of an olive tree.

She was escorting Hades to the village of her worshippers, a tiny place at the mouth of the Tiber river called Ostia Antica, so that they could take part in the ceremony. They had been seeing Pia for around three months, and during their last session all three had decided that they were ready to go ahead.

With the federation’s help, Persephone had established the Ides of Februarius as her festival day and the day of the fertility ceremony. Now, walking with her through the fields as the sun set, Hades had to agree that it was the perfect time to celebrate the coming of spring. A chill breeze lifted their hair and whipped the stola around Persephone’s waist and ankles but it held the promise of warmer weather to come, and carried the scent of freshly tilled earth.

She turned to him, smiling widely. “You can see the gardens from here – isn’t it wonderful?”

“So very wonderful.” He replied, taking in the beloved goddess before him. She appeared as her worshippers saw her, beautifully dark skinned, dark eyed with curling black hair braided in patterns around her head and spilling out from the hood of her palla. She smiled shyly and took his hand as they continued their walk.

Even when he wasn’t admiring her, Hades had to admit that the surroundings were beautiful. Persephone’s temple perched on a hill overlooking a small group of houses and a much wider expanse of ploughed fields, touched with a light dew this late in the day. Grasses and trees grew around the small, honey-coloured building and even fruit and vegetables seemed to be thriving so close to the Tiber.

“What do you think?” Persephone asked softly, as they stood in the atrium opposite a small altar and sacred fire in a bronze bowl. The temple was roughly made from local stone with a picture on the floor made of small coloured tiles showing different types of produce but it was warm and an overwhelming sense of peace exuded from inside.

“It’s perfect.”

***  
Cold and disgruntled, Hades stood in a small group of Ostia’s citizens (naturally men only, although Persephone had made it clear that women were the leaders of her cult and would attend the celebrations later) outside the entrance to the temple. Like Persephone, he’d slightly changed his mortal form and appeared as a tall, olive skinned young man with short but wildly curling black hair and a slightly scruffy black beard, wearing a coarse wool tunic tied at the waist with a length of rope which had been Cerberus’ puppy lead. The wind was still chilly and Hades scowled as he drew his rough woollen blanket closer around his shoulders, he would never understand how the mortals could stand this cold on their delicate skin.

After their arrival at the temple the night before, a steady stream of worshippers had made their way up to leave prayers and offerings to the goddess and Persephone, in her role of priestess, had accepted them all gracefully. When the sun had finally dipped below the horizon and true night fell, she had dramatically announced that she would be entering consultation with the goddess and that the townspeople should return home with her blessing. Seemingly impressed by this bangle crashing, cloak whirling, incense scented apparition the people had departed, professing their thanks to the goddess for her blessings and Hades himself had only done his impression of her three or four times.

“Carry with you the sacred blessings!!” He had screeched as Persephone came back into the temple, carrying some ears of corn and a jug of milk for their tea, and again after sneaking up behind her tending to the roasting corn before she threatened to fetch him a sacred ding around his sacred earhole with an (actually sacred) alabaster statue if he didn’t shut his sacred trap.

After that, they’d spent most of the night playing senet, an Egyptian game quite a lot like Persephone’s beloved chess that she’d been taught by Tawaret on a school trip. Hades had lost quite a lot of money quite quickly and on paper, Persephone now owned a third of Underworld Corp and his holiday retreat with the Polynesian Pantheon. Not only that, but just before dawn she’d chucked him out here to join the group of men gathering at the temple entrance.

He smiled, he was so pleased she trusted him and felt confident in his company. She had blossomed in the past few months and it was wonderful to watch, especially seeing how beloved she was to so many of these mortals. But still, it was cold out here.

Suddenly, the conversations of the other men stopped and Hades was dragged from his own misery by the appearance of Persephone in the doorway. Around him, the townspeople sank to their knees and an older man with a grizzled beard approached with a crown of woven rushes at a respectful shuffle.

“We honour the goddess on this day and ask that she might choose a sacrifice from among us, that our crop may grow tall and so our children. We come as her chosen people and we offer of ourselves for the coming of her blessed spring.” The man intoned, in the stilting, slightly nervous tone of one who was elected to do this about five minutes before it actually took place.

Persephone gave a gentle smile and took the crown from his unsteady grip.

“The Goddess welcomes you to this blessed place. Let the one among you who will nurture the goddess also nurture his people.”

At this, the men hurriedly formed themselves into a ragged circle and a handmaiden rushed forward to tie a cloth over Persephone’s eyes before leading her to the centre of the men. Hades took his place, directly before the rising sun, and concentrated. He allowed the deathly cold to spread over his skin, allowed the faint beat of eternal life to surface against his mortal shell. That would be all she needed to identify him. Eternal souls were naturally more evident, and he would overwhelm the faint hum of the mortal lives easily.   
In the middle of the circle, Persephone raised the crown dramatically.

“Oh Proserpina, goddess of all that is good.” Hades grinned secretly, they had made up a blessing praising all of her virtues the previous night containing such phrases as “Oh sweet chess mistress” and “She of the most delectable arse in all Olympus”. The full version ran to about four hours.

“Grant us your blessing for this year, grow our crops and grow our people with your mighty hand. Choose your man through I, your lowly servant, that we might make a union between the people and the heavens.”

The handmaiden twirled Persephone once, twice, three times and then made her way quickly out of the circle. Persephone staggered, watched closely by the men and made her way unsteadily around the edge of the circle. A few of the townsmen looked vaguely hopeful or downright scared as she wandered close to them but she continued to move until stood directly in front of the disguised Hades. He let the ichor beat a little stronger under the mortal flesh, she began to reach up and he surreptitiously bent his knees so that she could place the ring of grasses on his head. Hades sank to his knees before her as she removed the blindfold, with only a very small grumble about the mud.

“The choice is made! Praise be to the Goddess!” Persephone cried jubilantly. A cheer went up from the surrounding men as Hades and Persephone shared a secret smile.

“Thank you.” She breathed, as he stood to join the celebrations.  
***  
Later as the sun reached it’s high point, Persephone and Hades were escorted out to the fields by a procession of dancers and musicians, as well as people bringing offerings of corn, wheat and eggs. Persephone had become paler as the celebrations went on, and now she was almost as white as the priestly robes she wore.

“Send them away.” He muttered to her as a group of excited girls danced past, banging drums and rattling sistrums. “Send them away and we needn’t do anything.”

“No.” She whispered back. “No, I owe it to them to do it right.” She was looking fondly at the people all around her, at the happy children and smiling adults. Hades realised that these were truly her chosen people, she felt that their wellbeing was in her hands and suddenly he felt a confidence that he’d been lacking since harsh blows and even harsher words had rained down on him in the hallway of tower three.

“Kore, whatever happens, they will love you. And I will too.”

Through his anxiety he heard a gentle intake of breath and felt her little finger twine with his.

“Oh Aidoneous.” Her voice was a little choked with suppressed tears. “I’m so happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostia Antica - From the 3rd century BC on, the principle port of Rome. Supplied most of the grain to the whole empire.  
Ides of Februarius - 5th February - The start of spring in the Julian Calendar.  
Palla - a very large shawl/cloak thing worn over the head and twisted around the body by respectable roman women.  
Stola - Big shirt thing worn over a tunic and belted to make a dress shape. Again only permitted for respectable roman women.  
Tawaret - Egyptian goddess of Pregnancy and Childbirth. Seems like she might take Persephone under her wing.  
Proserpina - Persephone's Roman name.
> 
> From what I can tell, it was considered blasphemous to name the god/goddess you were invoking unless you were actually talking TO them and even then only the priesthood could say it, hence all the 'The Goddess.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am bad a writing sex

Hades and Persephone stood opposite one another as the townspeople laid offerings at the base of a large apple tree in the middle of a wheat field. The proclivities of mortals would always be a mystery to him.

The wind was still cruel around their ankles but the noon sun had warmed the ground slightly, which Hades was pleased about, at least Persephone would be as comfortable as possible. Even with his two thousand years, he found himself becoming nervous and hated to think what Persephone would be feeling. She was watching her worshippers and twirling one of her long braids around her finger, her teeth nipping lightly at her bottom lip. 

Suddenly, Hades realised that the noise had died down and people were looking at him – he coloured slightly (he couldn’t get used to the strange brownish colour of mortal skin) and fell to his knees in the damp grass in front of Persephone.

“Oh great Proserpina.” He began, slightly awkwardly. “Accept the offerings of this mortal man as your devoted servant and look kindly upon your people.” Clumsily, he got to his feet and took Persephone’s hand. 

Together they walked to the base of the apple tree and situated themselves among the roots. Some of the worshippers were beginning to drift away from the site, presumably back in the direction of beer and food, but others were hanging around. Hades looked at Persephone, where she was leaning up against the trunk of the tree, her large dark eyes were anxious but she smiled at him as he removed the cloak from his shoulders and spread it over the damper parts of the grass. She moved gratefully onto the scratchy wool and beckoned to him, smiling mischievously. Hades lowered himself onto the blanket beside her, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

“Are you absolutely sure?” He whispered quietly to her.

Persephone smiled and rolled her eyes fondly, suddenly her small hand was on the centre of his chest pushing him back into the ground and she was swinging one leg over his hips to straddle him. She winked at him and pulled the edge of her stola up, exposing herself to him. Helplessly, he took in the black curls between her thighs, leading down to dark, wet flesh and a paler, even wetter centre. She circled her hips against him and he felt her soak the thin wool of his tunic, before dropping her skirts and leaning forward to press a kiss to his mouth which he gratefully received.

“What do you think?” She whispered into his ear, and he let out a little groan.

“I think your worshippers are going to get melted brains as a sacrifice as well as everything else.” He whispered back, nuzzling up under her ear and putting his arms around her waist.

Persephone grinned widely and reached for the rope belt round his waist, pressing a filthy kiss to his mouth as she pushed the woollen tunic up to his waist. Hades glanced nervously at the small group of onlookers but he felt Persephone’s finger under his chin as she forced him to look into her eyes.

“Just you and me here, nobody else.” She smiled and reached into his lap, sliding her hand gently around his leaking cock.

Hades groaned as she gripped him and slid the head against her wet centre and ground down on him, letting him slip down the length of her. She froze as he rubbed gently against her clit and he took advantage of her momentary lapse in control to tip her onto her back. For a second, she looked surprised, then giggled shyly as he settled over her and circled her clit with his index finger. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her hips up to help him position himself at the entrance to her vagina. He tipped her head back and kissed her sweetly, attempting to calm them both down for just a moment.

“Sweetness, if you’re not sure-“

Persephone’s full lips turned down and her lovely features twisted in a scowl.

“I’ve already told you.” She gritted from between her teeth. “There isn’t anyone I’d rather do this with.” She wrapped her legs even tighter around his waist and tapped her sandalled heel against the small of his back. “Now get on with it, I want to feel you.”

Leaning on his elbows, Hades pressed a soft kiss to her brow and they both helped to guide him into her. He pushed forward and she breathed in sharply as he slipped further in.

“Darling, are you alright?” He asked faintly.

Persephone gave a small grunt. “S’alright.” She breathed in deeply and he felt her relax slightly. “Keep going, please.” He felt the anxiety as she scratched the back of his neck with nervous fingernails.

He thrust his hips forward to meet hers and her eyes went wide as she gasped. Oh yes, little goddess, more of that then.

He drew back slightly and pushed back in hard, pressing his pubic bone into hers to grind against her clit. Both her mouth and her legs fell open as he moved inside her and above her. She clenched from the inside and he stuttered at the wet heat around him, she grinned impishly and pushed herself up to talk to him.

“Let them see.” She whispered, moving her hips against him sensually. Hades picked up the rhythm as sweat beaded on his brow and she panted in his ear. “Let them see how much you love me.”

Persephone pulled him down against her and began to place sucking kisses against his neck and under his jaw. Hades pressed two fingers against her clit and flicked, she threw her head back and groaned.

“Come for me, Sweetheart.” He panted, moisture running down his face. (Again, mortal skin.) Persephone grabbed his hand and pushed it hard against her, gave a little squeak and shuddered, becoming even wetter between her legs.

She looked up at him, eyes hazy, a flush across her lovely face and smiled up at him.

“Come on.” She said gently. “Let them see how much you love me.” She unwrapped her legs from his waist and allowed him to slip out of her.

Three fingers wrapping around him was all it took. With an embarrassingly high, squeaky noise, Hades came across the ground beneath the tree.

After a few moments to get their breath back, they both became aware of a ragged cheer from the worshippers a few yards away.

Persephone pushed the sweaty braids out of her eyes. 

“The ceremony was a success. They’ll have a good harvest.”

Hades wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest. The King of The Underworld, cuddling with a tiny disguised goddess under an apple tree that – presumably due to Persephone’s presence – was now in flower.

“Well, they do worship the best goddess in all Olympus.”

Persephone scoffed, with a twinkle in her eye and laid her head on his shoulder. “My Lord, you seem to forget that statements like that is how one gets into trouble.” He laughed in surprise. “But I suppose Aphrodite must have forgiven us, you see I do find that I love you. Quite a lot.”

Hades smiled and pressed a kiss to her braided crown. “I’ve never been happier than at this second.”

The beautiful moment was shattered a second later when Persephone began to loudly complain about the stickiness and soreness in her thighs.

Epilogue  
“What do you mean we need to do it again next year?”

**Author's Note:**

> Aconite - Hate  
Gladiolus - Strength and Moral Integrity  
Dark Red Rose - Embarrassment  
Amaryllis - Shyness  
Peony - Affectionate Shyness


End file.
